A Demon's Love
by SweetDreamer92
Summary: Ok so this has quite a few anime characters tossed in chapter by chapter main characters listed the pairings and of course warnings are listed for you to reference. So Elizabeth is in love with Eriol and no longer wants Ciel, Auntie to the rescue, throw in the daughter of an old friend and you got yourself a little demonic loving. I enjoy my crappy summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Sweetdreamer92: Ok erm working on my crossover AU's hehe, fun fun, anyhoo this one isn't as strange as my Megamind one, but interesting at least.**

**Warnings: AU, original relationships, M/M maybe, F/F, M/F, adult and dark themes situations, slightly altered ages.**

**Disclaimer I do not own Black Butler or Inu X Boku SS or CardCaptor Sakura or A Victorian Romance Emma**

**AU: Eventual...automatic who knows, Lizzie is with Eriol...Ciel is with Ririchiyo... Nobara is with Mey-Rin...Soushi is with Pluto (more intelligent)...Sebastien is with Grell...Baldroy is with Ruby Moon (doesn't appear as a butterfly like demon all the time)...Finnian is with Chino...I'll add more for reference at the beginning of chapters... And Grell the butler and Grell the reaper are now twin brothers cause I like both versions, Grell the Butler is Grele, and then Grell the reaper is Grell so you don't get confused. **

**Lizzie and Eriol aged 17, Ririchiyo and Ciel 16, just cause little kids are adorable but this is a romance story and you know how I am hehe.**

**Watch for changes, I just don't think I should list everything up here, everyone has been dragged to the time of Black Butler...there that's all you get.**

**Enjoy...**

Madam Red sighed as she read the note saying that Elizabeth's and Ciel's marriage had been called off.

"Oh how terrible..."

Grele looked up from making her afternoon tea.

"What's happened madam?"

"Elizabeth has found another...my poor nephew will have to find another future bride, Oh Tory dear?"

Her other servant walked in carrying a duster he bowed respectively.

"Yes madam?"

"Go and fetch me my address book, I know just how to meddle."

The two men blinked and looked at each other, she did love to meddle.

…...

ring ring ring ring

Sebastien glanced up from lecturing Mey-Rin, she'd broken a very expensive set of plates, she sighed then looked up at him.

"Ah you should just 'ang me already..."

Sebastien shook his head.

"Not quite Mey-Rin, perhaps another time, for now, please stay away from all of the fine china."

She nodded and he sent her into the kitchen, before grabbing the phone.

"Phantomhive residence...ah Madam Red what can I do for you?"

"Oh Sebastien be a dear and grab my nephew."

"Yes of course, one moment please."

He hurried to his master's office who was sketching a new design for a line of toys, Ciel had finally grown taller and even though he still looked rather young his face had lost some of it's baby shape. He looked up and Sebastien held up the pillow with the phone.

Ciel grabbed it and cleared his throat.

"Hello?"

"Ciel, oh I've heard everything, such terrible news."

"It's not that bad Auntie, I'm quite fine."

"Well don't you worry your pretty little head, Auntie has a lovely replacement."

Ciel raised an eyebrow.

"Replacement?"

"Yes, she's of Japanese nobility, I've known her mother for quite some time, she's about your age, I'd say she was maybe a month or so younger than you."

"Auntie, I've never met this girl and you want me to be engaged to her?"

"Well naturally, you're a nobleman, I suppose most would think you were rushing but being the head of a family means you need to marry to prove yourself in the eye of adults, we all know you already have the vote of their children."

"Very well, I could meet her."

"That's the spirit, I'll call her and when she and whichever servants she picks to come with her, arrive they'll stay with you."

"Fine."

They said their goodbyes and Sebastien smirked.

'"Already on your way to your second bride to be young master?"

Ciel huffed.

"Hardly, I'm just going to meet her."

"Yes of course young master."

…...

Time skip just a tad...

Ayame sighed as she looked up seeing Soushi bring in a letter, she opened it and blinked.

"Wahoo!"

Soushi jumped.

"Madam?"

"There is hope yet, where is Ririchiyo?"

"She's in her room."

"Tell her to pack her bags, she has a chance to snag a husband."

He stared at her before nodding...

…...

(sorry about the choppy-ness, really.)

Ririchiyo sighed as Nobara curled her hair, she preferred it straight and was fussing the entire time, Nobara chided her gently.

"Miss Ririchiyo please stay still, or I'll burn you."

She huffed.

"Nobara I don't see why we have to meet at all, we're still young."

"Yes, but you have to have a chance to get use to each other, that way if you don't like each other, then you have a chance to find someone else."

She sighed, there was going to be a small ball to welcome her, then she would stay for several weeks to see if this was where she belonged. Her mother had sent Soushi, Chino, and Nobara along, She hoped to see her brother again soon but he was always traveling. Nobara had Ririchiyo dressed in a dark blue and black dress that had a high neck and long wavy sleeves, the skirt was bell shaped and had light blue ruffles all around it and the sleeves, with a dab of make up and her hair partially rolled up she looked every part the lady of an English household.

Soushi greeted them at the door and fawned over the dress, he dabbed his eyes.

"Ah, my lady is as beautiful in these clothes as she is in her Kimonos."

She resisted sticking her tongue out at him and they got into the carriage, she was nervous and toyed with her gloves, a dark coat around her shoulders was tied in place with a silk black ribbon. She wondered what type of person was Ciel, and if she liked him, would he make a good husband.

…...

Ciel was fixing his shoes, when Sebastien walked in.

"Young master? The guests are arriving, you should really be downstairs to greet them."

He nodded.

….

The party had been going on for only a short time before the doors opened and in walked Ririchiyo, she gathered her skirt so she could walk without tripping. Ciel turned red, how in the world could his aunt hide such a beauty from him, and she already appeared so well bred.

She stopped in front of him and curtsied.

"Hello, I'm Ririchiyo Shurakin, a pleasure to meet you." (forgive that, I can't remember how to spell her family name)

Sebastien noticed Ciel didn't say anything and cleared his throat, Ciel bowed and took her hand to kiss it.

"Forgive me my lady, I can't say I've ever met a more lovely creature, I'm Ciel Phantomhive, and I assure you the pleasure is all mine."

Ririchiyo blushed and nodded, before he offered the crook of his arm to lead her to the dance floor, Soushi smiled watching them dance. Nobara had to hold back her squealing.

"Oh Soushi look how cute, and to think she's never danced the waltz before."

Soushi and Sebastien looked at her.

"Oh right, we'll be staying here, I'm Soushi."

Sebastien shook his hand and kissed Nobara's.

"Sebastien."

"Nobara."

Over the course of the evening the servants introduced themselves, Nobara moved to stand next to Mey-Rin.

"Darling I must say, you look absolutely maniac in that uniform." She winked at her

Mey-Rin blushed at the suggestive glance.

"Th...thank you but you have a much nicer figure in your uniform." (also wearing a maid's dress.)

Nobara placed an arm around her waist.

"Oh you haven't seen anything yet."

Baldroy shook his head.

"Another hot girl not into men, what's this world coming to?"

Finnian was staring into space or rather at the cute maid that came with Ririchiyo, he could agree Nobara was attractive, but Chino was just adorable. Baldroy saw him making googly eyes at her and sighed.

"Well go talk to her."

"What...I...ok!"

He darted over and she smiled at him making him go red.

Ciel and Ririchiyo were standing by the snack table taking a break from dancing, he was impressed with her skill, she seemed to have a slight accent but it was charming as opposed to hard to understand.

"It appears our servants are getting along well."

He glanced at her.

"Is that important to you?"

"Of course, a good noble takes good care of their employees, after all, if they trust you you can trust them not poison you, happened to my sister unfortunately."

"Oh that's awful, my condolences."

"Mmhmm, she didn't die, but she did lose her mind."

He nodded.

"Though you have a good point, perhaps My staff has earned some time off."

She smiled, and he blushed.

They looked up as the door opened and Elizabeth and her new husband to be walked in, their servants moved to where the others stood for introduction. Sebastien frowned as a man, an overly pretty one, but still a man started to hit on him.

"Oh Ciel! Auntie told me you were courting someone new."

She squealed.

"Oh your dress is absolutely beautiful, you two look so cute together."

Ririchiyo smiled as they went over the same introductions.

Baldroy frowned at Ruby, she was gorgeous, and he was beginning to think she was into women too, until she walked over.

"Hello there."

He smiled at her.

"Hello, Baldroy."

"I'm Ruby, it appears that you are awfully alone over here, perhaps you'd like some company?"

He turned red, his inner chibi did a fist pump.

"Sure, as long as the company wants to be here."

She smiled.

….

Later, many of the guests were leaving and dinner was being prepared for those staying, Soushi walked in the kitchen to help and looked up seeing another white haired butler who blushed then ran over and clasped his hands.

"You! You have an inner canine too, My name is Pluto we just have to be friends!"

Soushi blushed, then smiled and nodded.

"I'm Soushi...and sure, that would be nice."

….

At the dinner table...

Elizabeth and Ririchiyo talked about make-up and other cultural differences while Eriol and Ciel talked about business.

"So Elizabeth says you're a scholar."

"Quite right, I like to study everything around me that I can, like your young lady, I'm from Japan, though I was born here, I just recently came back, in other words I have much to learn."

Ciel nodded.

"So, Funtom, do you have any new ideas?"

"A bit, when I was younger it was more about gaining the trust from the children now we'll be branching out, more pastries, cakes and such for special occasions."

"Oh sounds delicious, you'll be sure to invite us over for tasting, Elizabeth will always be fond of your company sweets."

Ciel nodded.

Ririchiyo excused herself to get some air and Ciel hoped Elizabeth hadn't overstepped her boundaries and upset her. She meant well but for Lady, she didn't have much of a censor.

Nobara followed her out.

"Madam is something wrong?"

"I can't breathe."

"Oh is it too stuffy, we can open some windows."

"No...I mean, the corset is too tight..."

Nobara jumped, she'd only had to dress her madam in Yukata's, corsets were far too different from any belt or ribbon. She hurried over to try and undo the ties without pulling off her clothes and then they got stuck.

Chino walked out.

"Is something wrong?"

"I tied the ties too tight, she's worn out and now they won't come loose."

Chino eeped seeing Ririchiyo turning blue, she wasn't heavy at all but for a first timer, there was definitely a limit on the corset ties.

"Chino go and ask Sebastien where she'll be sleeping, tell him she isn't feeling well and needs to retire early."

Chino nodded and walked in as calmly as possible.

"Not to worry madam we'll get you out."

"…."

"Madam?"

insert unconscious chibi here.

She stood her up so it would look like she was walking and they followed Sebastien to her room, when they were alone she grabbed a small knife and set her free. Ririchiyo sat up and gasped for air, Nobara handed her some water.

"I am so sorry, I thought I was doing it right, you don't have to wear a corset if you don't want to, you have a lovely figure."

"N...no...Madam Red...said it wasn't proper to go without one."

Nobara whimpered.

"Just remember how you tied it and keep it looser."

Nobara nodded, glad she wasn't like her old master who would have beaten her for such a mistake.

When she was dressed for bed with a silk robe over her, Nobara tucked her in and flipped off the lights before heading to where they would be sleeping.

….

The next morning Chino was walking down the hall with Finnian, it was early so they didn't have to do anything quite yet. When there was a scream, they ran into Ririchiyo's room.

"Madam?!"

She was in her bathroom holding her dress up, she whimpered, Chino knocked on the door.

"Madam? Madam, what happened did you see a spider?"

"My...skin...is all bruised."

Finnian blinked.

"Bruised, I can have the doctor come look at them!"

"Eep! Who's out there with you?"

"Finnian Madam, the corset was that tight?"

…...

Down the hall Ciel walked out of his room in a robe and rubbed his eyes.

"What's with all the noise...?"

He looked down and saw Nobara sitting on a couch and Soushi was reprimanding her.

"You could have killed her, if you didn't know how to tie one you should have asked Madam Red for guidance."

"I'm sorry...so sorry..."

"Now Madam won't be able to wear any of the dresses we bought their far too tight for the bruises."

Ciel thought to himself curiously.

'Bruises...'

"That is enough Soushi."

He looked up seeing Ririchiyo walking out with the on call doctor behind her.

"Madam?"

"She already apologized and I'm fine, there is no need to yell at her."

"But at your death bed...you could have choked last night."

"And I didn't now apologize to Nobara."

He sighed and nodded.

"I apologize Nobara."

He went down on one knee as Ririchiyo stepped closer, she touched his shoulder and he looked up, she smiled at him sweetly.

"We're all family aren't we? If Nobara was your sister you'd want her to be happy so she could learn from her mistakes right?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"That's right." She winked

He smiled and nodded, before standing up, he offered a hand to help up Nobara,

"Come with me Nobara we can look at the books to see how to properly tie a corset."

She smiled and wiped her eyes before following him to the library. (I'm assuming that massive mansion of his has a small library.)

Ciel smiled and walked downstairs.

"You handle your servants well."

She giggled.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I'm afraid I'm not sure how to do my dresses now though."

"Don't Japanese nobles have a different style of dress?"

"Well yes, but I'm not in Japan."

"Very well you could get some dresses that are a little looser and just use the belt of, what's it called...a Yukata? At least until your sides heal."

She smiled.

"Ok."

…..

Sebastien smiled from the kitchen where he watched them, he had nothing against Elizabeth but it was obvious Lady Ririchiyo was a far better match for his master's tastes. He jumped as someone pinched his butt, he turned and held his back side as Grell giggled at him.

"Careful Sebby, I might just fondle you when you turn around."

"I'll ask you kindly to refrain from grabbing my posterior!"

Grell cooed.

"Oh Sebby, I loooove when you speak proper to me."

He sighed.

"Come with me, we have breakfast to prepare, and you know your mistress is very picky in the morning."

…..

"I slept like a rock, I didn't hear any screaming at all, good thing nothing was on fire." Elizabeth giggled nervously.

"But my maid has tied my corset too tight before and I have some lotion that will soothe the bruises and allow them to heal faster."

Ririchiyo smiled at her and thanked her, before sipping tea, it had a nice flavor a little stronger than she had with her mother but a nice taste.

They looked up as Madam Red ran in.

"Oh by the stars, Ririchiyo! I heard from Susan who heard from Lilly, who heard from Samantha who heard from Jasmine, who heard from Catherine, who heard from Giselle, who heard from Madame Tuscan, that you looked absolutely to die for last night."

Ciel sighed as his aunt giggled with them, she was good at showing up uninvited but something about her prevented her from ever walking in when he wasn't dressed he hoped when he was married and it was time for children that she would stay that way.

"So girls, I was thinking we could do a little shopping today."

Ririchiyo looked up.

"Shopping where?"

"Oh anywhere darling, I was looking for some new shoes, maybe a new hat or bracelet the world is our oyster and the mall is our pearl."

She glanced at the guys.

"Perhaps two strong men would like to escort us?"

Ciel sipped his tea and glanced at Ririchiyo who appeared to want him to tag along.

"I suppose, I don't have much paperwork to do today, and I'd like a new watch."

Eriol nodded.

"Sounds fun, Elizabeth didn't you want to show your aunt that dress you'd thought she like?"

"Oh yes! I almost forgot, Auntie there is this lovely heart shaped red gown that you would look wonderful in."

Madam Red cheered with her.

"Sebastien, ready the carriage."

"Yes young master, would you like me to accompany you."

"Yes, should he grab Soushi?" he asked her

Ririchiyo nodded.

…..

Soushi looked up as Pluto stared at him like any dog would with their tail between their legs, he smiled.

"I'll be back."

Pluto smiled and waved as they headed off.

…..

Ririchiyo stepped out and Ciel offered the crook of his arm, she took it and smiled as they walked down the square. She looked up seeing an adorable girl who appeared Chinese with an equally adorable boy. He stood on his hands and she twirled and landed on his feet.

"Hello Ladies and gentlemen, I'm Meilin and this is Lee, and we're a member of the traveling circus, would anyone like to come, today, the show is free."

Elizabeth tugged on Eriol's sleeve.

"Oh we should go, after we're married we'll hardly have time for stuff like this."

He nodded and turned to the others.

"Want to go?"

They nodded and it was back on the carriage to follow them to the large tent, it wasn't long before it was packed and out walked two well dressed performers, they introduced themselves as, The Sadistic Clown(Kagerou), and Joker.

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the best show, you'll ever see this life."

**End Chapter**

**Sweetdreamer92: So how was it, erm the characters from Emma are coming, incase you were looking for them, so send me some reviews if you want more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sweetdreamer92: I am afraid I have looked over a few of my older stories and they just don't sound interesting anymore, so a select group will be deleted, so please enjoy my not so old stuff and all my new stuff.**

**More pairings: Kagerou and Doll, Joker and Beast, Dagger and Natsume, Watanuki and Karuta, Meilin and Lee, Snake and Undertaker...some couples get more "screen time" than others.**

**Forgive me if I forget anyone, I'll add more as I go promise, and I hope this part doesn't seem rushed I got an idea and went with it, but no the story doesn't end here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kirimi or Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Two A Moonlit meeting and an amazing act of kindness.**

Everyone clapped as they purposely juggled poorly then each draped an arm over the other's shoulder and took a bow. Joker smiled.

"Today we have a show planned that I promise will leave you on the edge of your seat! Less The Sadistic Clown whip me all night!"

The audience laughed as Kagerou snapped his whip with a smirk, the show began with the tightrope, Watanuki and Karuta enchanted them all. Moving to the trapeze artists and acrobats Meilin and Lee, next Kagerou performed the dagger toss with Doll. Dagger and Natsume performed with trained bears.

Elizabeth giggled, and nudged Ririchiyo.

"Oh isn't this amazing?"

"It really is, I wonder what's next."

Then Joker walked back out and smiled.

"So is everyone enchanted?"

The audience cheered.

"Excellent! Because I assure you, we have saved the best for last! Welcome to the stage the princess of the circus, Beast!"

The single men cheered watching the beautiful woman walk on stage, then a large tiger came behind her.

"So, anyone daring enough to come up and meet the Beast's prized pet?"

Ciel looked at Sebastien.

"Don't even think about it."

Sebastien chuckled nervously.

"Farthest thing on my mind my lord, promise."

"No one? Beast choose a victim...I mean, volunteer."

She smiled and tossed her whip in the crowd, it landed in Ririchiyo's lap, Joker smiled.

"It looks like it's your turn my lady, dare to come down?"

"You don't have to if you don't want to." Ciel whispered

She shook her head, she'd play their game, the audience cheered as she walked down the steps and handed the whip to Beast.

"Now, here's how we play the game."

The audience screamed, Beast and Joker turned around and saw that Betty was sitting on top of Ririchiyo her tail waving frantically.

Betty wasn't attacking her like the audience assumed, she was nuzzling her, being a demon, certain animals were attracted to her in the oddest ways. When she went to the park she had to carry a couple pounds of food to please the ravens and squirrels, and have something for the ducks and chipmunks.

"...H...hey can you get off...you're awfully heavy..."

Betty purred, eventually though, Beast was able to pull her off she bowed as if that had been planned, everyone cheered and Ririchiyo sighed as the others walked over to make sure she was alright. They walked out of the tent and yawned.

"Oh you must have been terrified, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine, no worries, I think she wanted to cuddle."

She looked up hearing someone calling after are, she saw Joker walk over next to a man in a wheelchair.

"Hello my lady, I understand Betty really liked you, her claws didn't get you did they?"

"Oh no, not at all."

He nodded they waved as they got in the carriage to head home it was getting dark.

"Oh we'll have to finish shopping tomorrow, I couldn't see a thing in that tent, who knew we'd been there so long." Madam Red said

"Yes but wasn't it thrilling." Elizabeth smiled

They cheered.

….

When they got back Madam Red said her good byes and asked them to be ready when she arrived, Elizabeth and Eriol decided to stay another night. Ciel was sitting in his office going over the little paperwork he had to do seeing as how his aunt, though beloved she may be, was going to be dragging them all around all day tomorrow. He looked up when Sebastien brought tea in with Ririchiyo.

"I thought you might like to take your evening tea with Lady Ririchiyo young master."

He nodded slowly as he finished up.

…..

Baldroy was washing dishes when he looked up and saw Ruby walk in, he smiled at her, they'd been together the entire time they hadn't had to tend to their masters. She rolled up her sleeves to help him, he shook his head.

"That's not necessary, I can do this little bit."

She shook her head.

"Nonsense I came to entertain myself."

"By doing dishes?"

"By talking to you."

He blushed and chuckled.

…..

Chino and Finnian were staring into the doorway of the foyer and Sebastien looked up as he got closer, he peeked in to see what had their attention. Then his eyes widened, somehow, Tanaka had gotten himself stuck on the chandelier, he was sipping tea not seeming bothered by it at all.

Chino leaned closer to Finnian.

"Should we get him down?"

"Not quite, he might have climbed up there, and may want to stay."

He made some frantic gestures, and they rushed forward, he burped and went to sleep, they fell over each other anime style. Sebastien sighed.

"Just leave him, I'll check on him later."

"We have some work boss?"

He checked his watch it was a little after 7 by now.

"No, young master says if your done with cleaning up you're free and may go where you like."

Finnian smiled.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"He says you have all been working very hard, and everyone is asleep or will be soon, you can go, but the door will be open when you come back, please make sure not to do anything reckless, you will probably have some cleaning to do in the morning and you'll need sleep."

They nodded and cheered, Finnian blushed as Chino's, assets bounced to match her excitement, Soushi opted to stay at the mansion since he'd been gone all day. Baldroy and Ruby were the eldest so they went to a bar. That left Nobara and Mey-Rin and Finnian and Chino to go around on their own.

They went to a little bistro, Nobara had charmed Mey-Rin rather easily, and had proved it all afternoon. Finnian looked up seeing that he was getting some dirty looks.

"Is there something on my face?"

"Not a thing, why?"

"People are staring."

"No, men are staring." Nobara clarified

"Oooh I know, let's get him in trouble, everyone fondle Finnian."

Chino sat in his lap and Nobara and Mey-Rin each took an arm and nuzzled him, despite the fact that he was happy to be out with Chino and their friends he wondered what the hell he'd just gotten himself into.

…..

Ruby held on to Baldroy's arm he liked all the dirty looks he got, he wasn't ugly but it wasn't everyday someone who looked like her would be on the arm of someone who looked like him. They had gone to a few bars but he opted not to drink, he didn't want to embarrass her, they'd just met but he found he liked her, quite a lot.

She looked up and saw a little butterfly pendant, it was cheap but so pretty she moved to walk in the shop and Baldroy followed. When he saw what she was after he picked it up and took it to the counter. She touched his shoulder.

"You don't need to get that, I can get it myself."

The store clerk looked between them, and elderly woman she smiled.

"You see Ruby, I have to get it, there's this lovely woman I know who had her eye on it, what kind of man would I be if I couldn't show I liked her?"

She blushed and he winked, he bought it and clipped it on her dress.

"Thank you." She kissed his cheek and he blushed rubbing the back of his head.

"Don't mention it."

…...

Soushi was sitting in the library when Pluto walked in he smiled and sat next to him.

"Oh you stayed did you not want to go out with the others?"

"No I'm a little tired."

Pluto nodded.

"Do you...want me to leave you alone?"

Soushi closed the book he was reading and leaned closer.

"Do you want to leave me alone?"

Pluto blushed and shook his head.

"Well then, I suppose you should keep me company." he winked at him

Pluto pretty much jumped him then.

…...

Sebastien cleared away the last few plates, his master and his lady were in bed, he looked up as Grell appeared almost out of nowhere.

They did the dishes in silence before Grell leaned against his shoulder.

"Sebby, why don't you like me?"

Sebastien looked at him like he'd grown two heads.

"You come on far too strong perhaps I have plans for the future."

"Sebby I could bear your children, it's a little complicated but it can be done."

Sebastien rolled his eyes.

"That isn't the point."

"Ok, ok just answer me this."

"What is it?"

"If I backed off, would you find me attractive?"

"..."

He looked over his slim build and oddly pretty face as a demon (remember AU.) he could impregnate anyone so it wasn't like he couldn't accept the advances. Though he'd have to think about it.

"Perhaps."

Grell squealed.

"Ok! I promise I'll back off, but if we're off, couldn't we, go take a walk in the garden anyways? I won't fondle you at all."

Sebastien sighed.

"Fine, just be quiet there are people sleeping."

"Yes Sebby!"

"And please call me Sebastien."

"Yes, I will!"

…...

(more couple scenes coming later I promise.)

Ririchiyo yawned as she turned over, she opened her eyes, and saw it was 3 am, she sighed and sat up, she couldn't sleep. She slid out of bed and grabbed her robe, she walked downstairs into the kitchen to get some water.

_'Hello.'_

"Hello, who?"

She blinked seeing a ghost of a handsome man he smiled at her warmly.

"Who are you?"

_'I'm the original head of the Phantomhive family.'_

"You..."

_'Yes, I'm Ciel's father, how do you do, I was pleased that someone with such a pure heart was coming to the mansion, I do hope you find my son to your liking.'_

"Yes sir...but how."

_'This is where I finally died, I was injured in my study but made my way down here, I always show up here first, my beloved wife however is haunting the library, she really loved it in there.'_

"The fire."

He frowned sadly.

_'There was more than the fire...perhaps I'll tell you about it if you choose to stay.'_

She blinked a few times.

"Why wait and see if I stay?...If you don't mind me asking."

_'My son went through something that he wouldn't want to confide in any woman unless she was to be his wife.'_

She nodded, she'd been able to see ghosts for quite some time, and she could tell they had hid themselves from the others, while he was still handsome, he looked pale and weak, his tux was ruined and charred in some places, it appeared as though he himself had also been affected by something other than the Phantomhive fire.

…..

Sebastien looked up as he walked into the kitchen that morning and his eyes widened, Ririchiyo had fallen asleep she was half on the counter and sitting on the bar stool. He hurried over to wake her, the kitchen was often drafty.

"Madam, madam wake up."

She looked up, her first thought was that it was a dream, but her demon eyes could see the ashes from where he'd sat. Sebastien looked at her.

"You can see them can't you?"

"What?"

His eyes glowed.

"You are not the only demon here madam, I know the Master and Mistress are still here."

She relaxed.

"I, was talking to him, I must have fallen asleep...around 4 or 5."

"Did he need something, I was occupied so couldn't be here to meet him."

"He wanted to meet me...he said if I chose to stay he'd tell me something only Ciel's wife ought to know."

"I see."

"Does Ciel know his parents are here?"

"No I haven't told him, he was so young but he was rather close to parents, it would only upset him to know they were there but he couldn't see or speak to them."

She nodded.

"It is early, you must return to your room and warm up, I'm sure Madam Red will be here soon."

She nodded, she slid off the stool and walked to her room, she sat on her bed and looked out the window the wind pushed the blanket over her she could see the outline of someone sitting on her bed.

She smiled.

"Thank you Madam Phantomhive."

She felt a mother's touch on her shoulder and the imprint disappeared, she hadn't personally talked to her, but wondered how the fire effected his mother.

…..

It wasn't long before they were dragged into the carriage and were on their way to the shops again, Ciel glanced at Ririchiyo.

"Are you alright? You seem distracted."

She blinked and smiled.

"I'm alright, just lost in thought."

He nodded.

They went into a few shops and Ririchiyo stopped seeing a little cherub (not the angel just saying how cute the child is.) selling flowers that looked like they'd seen better days.

"Miss please, would you buy some flowers?" She asked politely.

"Well I'm not sure, they look like their about dead."

"Yes I know, but their all I've got."

"Where's your mother?"

"I haven't got a mother miss, well I had one, but she left to be with some noble."

"Don't you have any other family?"

The little girl shook her head.

"Well I do but they don't know me, my mother said they weren't interested in a whore and her child, I guess my mother wasn't interested in her child."

Ririchiyo bit her lip.

She was a little dirty and was wearing a what appeared to be a potato sack, but those eyes of her's, Ririchiyo sighed.

"What's your name?"

"Kirimi."

"How...would you like a new mum? I don't think, I can leave you on the streets."

Kirimi's eyes lit up.

"Really!?"

Ririchiyo nodded.

"That would be fantastic...everything would great...wait do I get to eat every night?"

Ririchiyo swallowed her tears, and nodded.

"And you can have baths and read, and take lessons, and go to balls, whatever you want."

Kirimi jumped in her lap.

"Yay I knew someone would want to be my mommy!"

Ririchiyo swore she would start crying, she had to get little Kirimi off of her before she turned into a blubbering idiot. She stood up.

"Come now, you have to get nice and clean and then I'll get you fed, you don't have to sell anymore flowers."

Ciel had been watching and his eyes were wide, he was wasn't particularly disturbed by it, but the girl was actually very cute and he couldn't understand why no one had helped her before. He swallowed, he was getting more and more impressed by Ririchiyo every day. He was often busy and didn't go shopping much, so he'd never seen the little girl before.

Having been orphaned himself he could see how she obviously needed someone, but he wondered what was running through Ririchiyo's head, why had she taken it upon herself to help the little girl. He walked over.

"Dear?"

Kirimi looked up from where she was hanging on Ririchiyo's shoulder, she turned.

"Oh Ciel...Sorry I should have asked...but."

"Don't worry about it, she's awful cute isn't she?"

Kirimi smiled.

"Are you mommy's husband?"

They both blushed.

"Not quite."

"Oh?"

"He's going to be, aren't you Ciel?"

He turned a darker shade of red.

"Well I...yes."

"So you're going to be my daddy?"

He swallowed, he was only sixteen, perhaps aged beyond his years from his upbringing, but for some reason that child seemed to melt his heart.

"Y...yes, come my dear, if we're going to take her...we have some paperwork to do."

Ririchiyo blushed and nodded.

Officially separated from the group they went to a little spa, when the clerk looked confused Ririchiyo pretended to be embarrassed.

"Oh Kirimi mother missed you when you didn't come home and to think we have to do the paperwork all over again."

Kirimi played along Ciel payed for a cleaning and to have fresh clothes brought in.

"Oh Lord Phatomhive I didn't know you were engaged."

"Y...yes very recent."

"Who is this child? She looks a little old to be yours."

"Erm...she isn't, my...wife to be has very old fashioned parents and they wouldn't allow her to move in with me if we couldn't prove ourselves as responsible, we were going to adopt little Kirimi but someone stole her in the night before we could do the paperwork."

She covered her mouth.

"Oh how dreadful, well now that she's back, you're going to have to start all over and raise her properly."

"Yes but that is alright, we're just glad...to have our daughter back, right dear?"

Ririchiyo nodded, she was impressed, she knew people love to gossip but that was a story that they couldn't get around, and anyone who had seen her talking to Kirimi would just think she wasn't sure if it was her or not.

It was getting dark but Kirimi was now a Phantomhive, seeing she'd fallen asleep clutching a new pink rabbit toy, he looked at Ririchiyo, who blushed and apologized.

"I didn't mean to get you into anything...you."

He kissed her cheek.

"I find it hard to believe you'd think I find it an issue to marry you, and secondly, I have a company to run, I don't think I can keep doing it alone."

He smiled at her and she blushed darkly but smiled, when they called for a carriage besides their own they knew everyone was going to have a fit. While Ririchiyo had monitored Kirimi Ciel had had a local Jeweler look over his family ring to make a suitable copy, he was going to present it to her in hopes of having a more proper engagement, for now she would wear something less special.

"Ririchiyo, I picked this up while you were with Kirimi."

She looked up and he opened a box with a silver chain and hanging from it was a gold band with pink and white stones on it.

She couldn't have gotten any darker.

"Today...did turn out different than we thought it would, didn't it."

"Quite."

She kissed his cheek and let him place it around her neck.

"It's beautiful, thank you."

"But of course, only the best for a Phantomhive."

…..

"There they are!" Madam Red ran outside, and threw open the door, startling the driver.

"Where have you...been?" Her eyes landed on the sleeping child.

"It's a long story auntie, I'll introduce you to your new great-niece another time."

She blinked.

"So this means."

He nodded.

She looked at Ririchiyo.

"And you are..."

Ririchiyo nodded, she squealed, it was time for introductions poor Kirimi would have to get use to the squeal before she could sleep through it.

…..

Kirimi, though she hadn't had the proper training, had only a slight accent that could be corrected with tutors. She was polite despite obviously being tired, Soushi adored children so he was showing her around while Nobara made the calls to let Ayame know she would have a son-in-law soon enough. Nobles tended to get married young even though it was usually a younger woman to a much older man, but it wasn't unheard of for two young people to get married instead.

Ayame insisted that they not have a long engagement, but Ririchiyo didn't want to argue with her about it, she was ready for bed, and the entire house seemed to be alive with excitement.

Telepathic speaking

"Mother honestly we're only sixteen couldn't we wait until we were 18?"

"Why wait you already have a child, you've seen nobles get married at sixteen, why some women are married at fifteen."

She sighed.

"I want to wait, and so does Ciel, we have to tend to Kirimi and he has lots of work for his company as he starts to build it up to appeal to all ages."

"But you can deal with that..."

"After we get married, I want to spend to next two years raising Kirimi, we don't know what the future will bring."

"Fine fine, have it your way, but when you are 18 I don't want to argue again, understood."

"Yes ma'am, goodnight."

"Good night sweetie."

She opened her eyes and sat up communicating with her mother always left her exhausted she walked out the bathroom and Ciel was holding Kirimi who was all ready for bed.

"Kirimi wants us to read to her before she goes to bed."

"Oh yes, of course oh how cute, do you like your new nightdress?"

"I do, and my rabbit too everything I like, I don't have to be cold at night anymore."

They smiled at her before taking her to her room, Sebastien and Soushi had ordered lots of pink to make the guest room Kirimi's new bedroom. All of things her new parents had ordered were also there, Kirimi was happier than she'd ever been and was grateful but wasn't going to admit the rabbit was her personal favorite. When she was in bed they yawned and closed the door Sebastien and Soushi smiled.

"We brought a relaxing tea to your bedroom."

"Your...as in our?" Ririchiyo asked

"Yes Madam, you're going to be the new lady of the house, no reason you can't share a room with Master Ciel."

She nodded.

…..

She woke up and glanced at the clock, it was 3 am again, she felt a chill on her shoulder and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She opened them again and smiled at Ciel's mother, she did look battered but her eyes glowed with the only love a good mother could show.

_'Quite a turn of events you must be so tired.'_

"I'm alright, I couldn't leave her there she's so small, she looks like she's only four, maybe just turned five."

_'My son is quite taken with you, I don't think he's use to seeing that amount of kindness, to think you have a family so soon.'_

She nodded and glanced over to Ciel who was sound asleep.

_'Something tells me, when you marry and spend your first night together that he will no longer be human I feel great power from you, when that happens let him know where to find us.'_

She smiled and nodded, then looked at her.

"Does he know Sebastien is a demon?"

(more AU stuff coming up)

_'He does, he thinks they have a contract and that Sebastien will kill him and take his soul at some point, but when we died and met Sebastien we asked him to come look over Ciel.'_

"Why?"

_'Sebastien is a lot like you, he has a big heart, and even when he's picking on one of the others or even Ciel we can tell it's all in good fun and that he would never hurt any of them, that is the type of man we want Ciel to look up to.'_

They smiled at each other.

_'We thought we lost a son, and then gained a daughter, and grandchild.'_

They looked up seeing his father, he patted his son's head and his wife kissed his cheek then Ririchiyo's.

_'Welcome to the family my dear, we hope you enjoy your stay.'_

She thanked them as they disappeared telling her to get some rest, then slid under the covers before falling into a deep dreamless sleep.

**End Chapter.**

**Sweetdreamer92: So what did you think? Still got your attention, of course I do hehe just kidding review if you want more, you want to know what happens next don't you?**


End file.
